Question: The hypotenuse of a right triangle measures $6\sqrt{2}$ inches and one angle is $45^{\circ}$. What is the number of square inches in the area of the triangle?
Answer: If one acute angle of a right triangle is $45^\circ$, then the other is $90^\circ-45^\circ =45^\circ$, so the triangle is a 45-45-90 triangle.  The hypotenuse is $\sqrt{2}$ times the length of each leg, so each leg has 6.  Therefore, the area of the triangle is $(6)(6)/2 = \boxed{18}$.